Loving the Shaggoth
by Oroburos69
Summary: Jane meets a Tentacle Monster. Prompt from the Mentalist Kink meme and written in accordance with Rule 34. Rejoice, fans, for The Mentalist is no longer tentacle-free. Come on in! It's not even non-con! It's romantic and sweet! An epic love story!


**Title**: Loving the Shaggoth

**Author**: Oroburos69

**Beta**: lady_of_scarlet

**Rating**: M with a side of DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18, FOR SERIOUS.

**Summary**: Jane meets a tentacle monster at the zoo!

**Warning**: Tentacle porn

**Pairing**: Jane/Tentacle Monster

**Disclaimer**: I am not associated with the television show that I stole this character from. If they find out about this, they'll probably hunt me down and hurt me, so let's keep this on the down low, shall we?

**A/N**: I never could resist a challenge, and when pensive1 mentioned that she wanted some JANE/TENTACLES NAO, I found myself inspired!

Rule 34 rides again!

* * *

Jane wanders off, alone.

In a dark room, far away from the team, a burbling voice emits from beside the aquariums. "Who are you?" It murmurs, the sound luring Jane closer. The unearthly water-filtered light is strange and alien, bathing the room in blue shadows.

"Patrick Jane," he introduces himself, cocking his head, trying to get a better view of the speaker.

"Welcome, Patrick," the voice gurgles, the indistinct shape unfolding itself. The person is cloaked in some type of costume, a massive cloak covered in thick vines. The vines shift strangely in the eerie light, like they're alive.

"Who are you?" Jane asks, drawing closer. There's a pervasive scent of fresh rain. It's rather pleasant.

"Who I am is no concern of yours," It says wetly, Its voice gentle. It draws forward with limbless grace. "Why are you here?"

Jane pauses before answering, suddenly realizing that there are no fish in the giant aquarium, only slowly billowing plants. "I'm investigating a murder--do you know a Francis Deacon?"

"Yes." It shivers, the vines seeming to writhe in the odd light. Jane has the distinct impression that It is laughing.

"Who are you?" Jane repeats. He is lured closer, curious. The scent of rain wraps around him, cool and humid. He inhales deeply, trying to identify the subtle undercurrent in the smell. Salt? Brine?

"I am no one of concern to you," It whispers, drawing even closer. Its voice is reminiscent of the burbling water in the aquarium. The vines are twisting like they are alive.

Jane is in touching distance of It, looking up into the draped hood. Two faintly luminescent lights emit from shadows, they must be eyes, but there is no light to reflect off of them. Its eyes are glowing. Jane takes a stumbling step backwards. "_What_ are you?" He realizes, suddenly, that the thing is tall—at least seven feet.

"I am nothing in your philosophy." It advances, the vines rising independently of any outward force. They drip thick liquid, and Jane can see a trail behind it, leading to the corner it had come from.

Jane can't imagine how he missed this. He backed away slowly, reaching for the door handle. His hand is resting on the cool metal of the doorway when one of the vines—tentacles—grips his wrist.

"You do not need to leave," It tells him, Its voice oddly pleading. The forest of flailing appendages risen behind It is silhouetted by the aquarium lights. They look like the wings of a fallen angel.

Jane pauses, refraining from twisting the handle and escaping to the well-lit public areas of the zoo. The tentacle eases up his arm, flattening to slide under the edge of his suit. It's cool, a little slimy.

"You are lovely," It whispers, in a soft plea. It maintains the distance between them, waiting for his response.

"I--thank you," Jane replies, faintly confused. He leans against the door, his hand relaxing on the doorknob.

"You are lovely," it repeated quietly, the tentacle receding.

Jane let go of the doorknob and grasped the tentacle carefully. It shivers in his grasp, the flesh rippling under the surface. Jane brings his other hand around, fascinated. The texture is smooth and slick, ridges rippling under the outer skin.

The tip of the tentacle wraps around his pinkie, slipping over the delicate skin between his fingers. "You are agreeable?" It burbles, sounding surprised.

Jane pauses, tempted to ask what he has agreed to. But opportunity has knocked. He nods, hoping that he isn't going to find himself in over his head.

The tentacles move to envelope him, dancing like seaweed.

Jane takes a deep breath, and screws his courage to the sticking point. He has never been a passive partner. He reaches up towards the de facto shoulders of the thing. His hands meet cool, dry skin and Jane pauses, startled.

A soft, pleased murmur bubbles from the chest of the creature. The tentacles wrap around Jane in a many armed hug, drawing him closer to Its body.

The faintly slimy tentacles dampen Jane's suit, and he shrugs off the jacket, dropping it to the floor with the aid of several extra limbs. He doesn't want to think about how he's going to explain those stains to the dry cleaners.

It grows bolder once Jane has discarded his jacket, and the tips of dozens of tentacles attack the buttons of Jane's vest. Jane ignores them, continuing to explore the dry skin over the creature's shoulders. Half-way to Its elbows, the skin became slick and divided into a multitude of tentacles. Jane probes the points where the flesh divides, provoking a happy gurgle from the thing.

Jane has to lean back so it can remove the vest. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees It fold up the vest before placing onto his neatly folded jacket.

He returns his hands to the creature, running them up to Its head. The glowing eyes blink slowly as Jane runs his hands over Its cheek, coming into contact with normal skin.

His other hand seeks out Its brow, tangling in the thin cord-like tentacles that made up Its hair. Its eyebrows grow out in flexible tendrils. One of Its eyebrows curls around Jane's thumb, drawing a delighted smile from Jane. It shuts Its eyes in pleasure as Jane rubs gently at the edge where slick tentacle meets dry skin.

The tentacles finish unbuttoning Jane's shirt and slide it off. Jane feels his belt sliding free from his belt loops as he return his arms to Its shoulders, wrapping one around Its neck, drawing It down for a kiss.

Their lips meet, dry skin against dry skin. Jane runs his tongue along Its lips. The thing opens Its mouth eagerly, slippery tentacles spilling out and into Jane. They tease at the roof of Jane's mouth, drawing a pleased shudder from him.

Jane feels his slacks being tugged down his legs, and he shakes them off before he wraps his arms around it and hitches his legs around Its waist. Dry, human skin becomes a slick skirt of tentacles at Its hips, and Jane slips a little before an army of limbs support his weight. Jane relaxes into their grasp, drawing It deeper into the kiss.

It moaned into his mouth as he pushed his tongue through the delicate tentacles. Sharp teeth nip into his tongue, but It immediately widened Its jaw to keep from biting him. Jane sighed in appreciation, exploring the alien landscape inside Its mouth.

The larger tentacles of its arms and legs caress Jane tentatively, tracing the edges of his underwear. One finds a nipple and curls around it, flattening out and licking It. Jane made a soft noise, rocking against the creature's stomach in appreciation.

Jane disengages from the kiss, panting for breath. The creature's hair has entwined with his own, gently exploring Jane's curls. Its fascination brings a smile to Jane's face as he watches Its eyes open slowly, their greenish glow appearing slightly dazed.

Jane frowns lightly, a question coming to mind. "How can I please you?" Jane asks It, running his hand over Its lower lip. Tendrils slip out and tug gently on his finger.

"You--" the creature pauses in disbelief, then lets out a watery chuckle. "You're doing a very good job?" It replies, Its intonation lending the statement the sound of a question.

Jane shrugs. He let his hands drift down Its back, running over fluttering flaps of skin. The thing gasps. "Do you like that?" he questions It, leaving one hand in the middle of Its back, and allowing the other to trace down Its front, pausing to tug gently on what felt very much like human nipples.

"Yes," It groans, Its tentacles coiling around Jane. The slick substance that coats them drips off slowly, softly echoing in the small room.

Jane rubs himself against the lower tentacles that take the place of Its groin, panting a little. Jane regretfully leaves Its nipples alone, sliding his hand down the base of Its tentacles, dipping his fingers into the crevasses between limbs.

The tentacles thrash in response, racing over Jane's body in rapid caresses and leaving his skin slippery with their faintly slimly coating. "You like that, then?" Jane asks once he can breathe.

"Yes, yes." The creature shudders, and Its eyelids half close, looking at Jane shyly. "May I--?" It began, before halting.

Jane guiltily stops playing with the flaps of skin between Its shoulder blades (he's almost certain that they're gills). "Yes?" he prompts It.

"May I remove your--coverings?" It asks, Its tentacles stilling. Its light green eyes are hopeful.

Jane pauses for a moment before he realizes that it wants to take his underwear off. This sounds like a fantastic idea, so he nods his approval, untangling his legs from Its waist before starting to push his underwear off himself. A nest of tentacles support him, and then aid him until, finally, he lies naked in Its limbs.

"You are so lovely," It repeats, Its voice hushed in disbelief. Its tentacles curl around Jane, sliding between his toes, licking at his nipples, tracing delicate lines over his erect cock.

Jane relaxes into Its embrace for a moment before wiggling into a position where he could touch the creature back. He wraps his legs around the slick skirt of tentacles at Its waist, and curls his arms around Its back, playing with the soft gills as he pulls It down for another kiss.

A larger tentacle from Its arm joins the ones in Jane's mouth, gently pulling him back until he's sucking only on it. The thin tendrils of Its hair trace over Jane's face and curls in light touches that feel like kisses.

Its eyes are wide as It watches Jane take the thick tentacle in his mouth, swallowing down the slippery outer coating. It tastes like salt water and Jane hums his approval around the heavy weight of the tentacle.

Two of Its lower tentacles wrap around Jane's ankles, and coil up his legs in a long, continuous caress. They halt at the top of his thighs, the narrow tips sliding hesitantly over the sensitive skin there.

Jane moaned around the thick tentacle in his mouth and spread his legs wider in encouragement. The twin tentacles enter him, the thin tips barely the width of a single finger. Jane groans in frustration, dropping his hands from the fluffy gills to the crevasses between the tentacles at the creature's waist.

The tips of his fingers slid through the outer ring of tentacles to a soft layer of tissue inside and dozens of tentacles lashed around his wrists, holding them in place.

Jane wiggled his fingers experimentally, drawing a burbling cry from the thing. The tentacle in his mouth swelled, a thick layer of the slippery coating oozing out of it, dripping down Jane's face onto his belly. Jane swallowed, drawing a second wave of the liquid.

It drops Jane deeper into the writhing nest of tentacles, giving him a better angle to touch the soft flesh hidden by the layers of tentacles.

It does not, however, push the two tentacles inside Jane any deeper, so he mumbles a protest around the throbbing flesh in his mouth and shifts his hips, pressing into them.

The creature's eyes brighten in realization, and a third and forth tentacle joined the first two. Jane strokes the skin inside the tentacles as a reward, eliciting a soft cry from It.

It withdrew the tentacle in his mouth, replacing it with a different one, this one wider. Jane sucked on it, Its heartbeat heavy on his tongue, rocking slowly into the shallow penetration of the four tentacles below him.

Jane is aroused enough that a single touch to his cock will send him over the edge. The creature seems to have realized this, and holds him away from any type of friction with a thick tentacle wrapped around his balls. It rubs enticingly as he pushes himself against the maddeningly elusive tentacles.

Jane stills as finally, _finally_ It allows the four tentacles to enter him. They thrust into him until it feels like they are the thickness of his wrist. Doubtless, they are far thinner, but Jane keeps the thought in mind as he quite likes the idea.

"You like this?" It questions, the edges of the gills fluttering from panted breaths. They tickle Jane's wrists and he murmurs an affirmative around the tentacle in his mouth.

The group of tentacles inside Jane begins to move, slowly at first, speeding up until they are nearly slamming into him. The tentacle in his mouth mimics the rhythm. Dozens upon dozens of slick tentacles curl around Jane, encasing him in flesh, muscle rippling under the surface. It feels incredible to be so covered and Jane writhes in Its grasp, nearly overwhelmed by the pleasure.

Additional tentacles slid in next to the one in his mouth, others join the four in his ass. A group of soft tentacles grip his cock, setting a fierce rhythm. Jane is overwhelmed, bucking against the grasping limbs holding him in place. Every inch of him is inflamed. His pinned hands press hard into the smooth skin hidden by the outer skirt of tentacles.

The creature shudders and cries out, thick rushing liquid pouring from Its tentacles, splattering on the floor. It liberally coats Jane, the salty fluid dripping off him in sheets, leaking out around the masses of tentacles that filled him.

Jane sighs happily as It removes the tentacles from his mouth. He leans back into its limbs, content. His eyes start drifting shut but snap open when a thought crosses his mind. "What is your name?" he asks the creature.

"I'm Aggy," It replies, and he can tell that It is smiling at him. The group of tentacles inside him slide out easily.

Jane grins up at It, and offers It his hand. "Nice to meet you, Aggy."

**The End**


End file.
